


Frozen moments

by Allypromise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, dummies in love, i miss my babies, lydia thinking about when she first realized she loved stiles, maybe a little sadness but mostly fluff, ok I'm done, they deserve happiness, they love each other okay, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypromise/pseuds/Allypromise
Summary: Lydia goes over how she first realized that she loved stiles stilinski





	Frozen moments

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them so i wrote this little drabble, hope you like it!

It was difficult to count all the times lydia had fallen in love with stiles. There were so many times that she didn’t realize until much later when all the memories came flooding back did she recall the times. It was a different type of love which was partly the reason it took her so long to know how much she cared for stiles stilinski 

Her becoming love for stiles was like her building definition of what love actually felt like, what caring for another person actually felt like. She had many boyfriends but many of whom she never felt a second spark after they’re lips parted.

Her longest relationship was jackson and while she cared for him, it was more like a chase to please like she had to put a front day after day but with stiles she didn’t have to try. She never felt the same heart wrenching tug to keep a person safe like she did with stiles and nobody had the same urge to keep her happy like he always had.

It was confusing and so she denied it and waited. While everything changed after their first kiss, her first push to realize how she could never find someone who looked at her with such care and never ending admiration as stiles could was at eichen house.

It was ironic really, the place that held so many terrors was where she found safety. She was non-reliant for most of her stay at eichen but she felt a blur of words every so often like a fog of consciousness ever so often. She felt his words and later discovered how he’d come and try to jog her from her state.

When she felt constant screaming in her mind, his calming presence calmed the storm that branched inside her.

When she saw him in such a panicked expression she felt worry course through her veins not for what she felt was about to happen to her, the impending doom but for him being close to her and what was about to happen to her. She couldn’t imagine him being hurt from trying to protect her.

But when she heard the banging from the outside of the metal door and saw his face bolting towards her she knew she should of believed better than stiles actually running away from danger and listening to her when she told him to leave for his own good 

He was the most stubborn person she’d ever met but she knew that he’d rather stare death in the face then leave her with a screw in the head 

She felt her whole body melt downwards and she finally made eye contact, her whole body was drained but she couldn’t help the loose smile that spread when she met his eyes, teary and almost like she could see his color flood through his eyes at that exact moment. He came for her

 

“You came back” she struggled out, “it’s too dangerous” her whole body fell heavy as she tried to gently pull the devices from her head.

Stiles looked at her with only the serene look in his eyes, weirdly calming every nerve considering she had a gaping hole in her head he had that effect. “Shut up and let me save you”

She felt herself burst. How could someone, despite knowing they would be in harms way risk their life 

Even when she rejected him repeatedly, he respected her and waited _always_ waiting. Nobody has ever treated her with such admiration but consideration as he had.

If she could go back to freshman year she would but she also knows that she needed time, time to realize just how much love was there after all. He was an answer in total emptiness.

He is the complete opposite of what she thought she wanted but ended up to be everything she wanted and needed. 

The way his voice speaks so soft, so sweet, easing every worry he possibly can. She can’t help but wonder if he realizes it

The way her heart beat when he’s close, she use to try to ignore it but now she knows that it isn’t something to deny. She was always meant to be with him and it was just a matter of waiting. No more

She should of kissed him so many times, so many times she thought either he or she were going to die or so many times she felt her heart in her stomach and his face was so close that she could feel him breathe

But time proved in her favor after the wild hunt. Being in the doorway at the perfect time. Screaming as loud as she could to save the man that she loved. No more taking chances

There are moments that people remember for the rest of their lives. Births, weddings, special occasions but she has no doubt in her mind, that will be one of those moments. 

Everything finally changes for the better. Her and stiles will move forward and that is all she wants forever

She remembers the way her hands felt cupping his face, worried her would just disappear again. Memorizing each of his features so that she would never forget again. Wanting to be closer but knowing they weren’t fully done yet but feeling how she was never going to lose him again even if it killed her.  
The start of it all was way back during prom but all her feelings dating back emerge in eichen. A place of horrors actually being the birthplace of the start of the first love she will ever truly know

She realized that allison was right all along. When your in love with someone, you just feel this urge to be with them no matter what. She felt that after so long of being naive to that feeling 

She knew it’s what she felt when she was near stiles

She could finally breathe with him around. She would always hold those moments for those are the moments when she realized everything she felt, helped her get to who she loved

Without those moments of realization, she wouldn’t be snugged up close to stiles, who she loved dearly and wouldn’t know what she would do with him

She fluttered her eyes open and saw a sight she wouldn’t mind seeing every single morning. Sleepy eyes, scruffed hair and his ever so loud snoring 

Lydia laughed, “babe, get up” she gently nudged him and heard as he let out a groan and opened his eyes, his eyes lighting up and he ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde strands

“Hey” stiles said, words full with grogginess. 

“Hey, how ya doing” lydia laughed as stiles wrapped his arm around her, “me, well i’d say i’m pretty good since i’m here with my super hot banshee girlfriend”

“Idiot” lydia rolled her eyes despite the blush she felt as he said those words, she never thought she would have “normal” like this after all those years expecting for any moment to be their last but her she was.

With her normal, her normal was her stiles stilinski 

She reached over and placed a light kiss onto his lips as he smiled into the kiss, just smiling into each other. They survived together


End file.
